Samsung 2001 Logo
Summary This is a Samsung Game Logo that came from 2001, it starts off with a black background, and a blue light that spins around the same direction shape as the Samsung circle, then it goes faster as the music gets quicker, then after that, the Samsung circle appears and the letters drop down to the circle to represent the Logo, then, a flash of light strikes in then when it fades out the background becomes white and the Samsung Logo appears glowing with the blue Korean letters on the bottom right. SCARE FACTOR (Low to Medium) When the blue light spins around, the zapping sounds might catch you off guard. When the light strikes in, it also as well might catch you off guard. If your scared of THX, please, JUST PLEASE, don’t watch this... however, this might be entertaining to some gamers, tween, teens, and adults.Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Logos that scare Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos That scare Mario Face Category:Logos that don’t scare Ty Category:Technologics Logos Category:Logos that scare THX Category:Logos that scare PaRappa The Rapper Category:2001 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 2001 Category:Logos That Makes Gumball Watterson Jumps On The Ground Category:South Korean roman catholics Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Samsung Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that are so scary that you go to the shop and buy a scary movie then you play it in the center then Samsung logo appears And then you DIE. Category:To be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand Rick and Morty. The humour is extremely subtle, and without a solid grasp of theoretical physics most of the jokes will go over a typical viewer's head. There's also Rick's nihilistic outlook, whic Category:One to go! Category:3x2!!!! Category:Of course, Category:6 Category:Logo that you watch in the house then so scared that you shop at the mall and then hide from a scary THX logo!!! Category:Logos that are so scary that you will go to hell for 666 eternities and got killed by Jigsaw at 3:00AM and got send to Bowser's Block Party and ANGRY BOWSER FROM MP9 KILLS YOU! AND THEN YOU DIE! Category:Logos that scare so scary you get sent to hell for 1000 years and you will get sent to MP8 Bowser space and then you get killed by him and DIE.